Mark Jefferson
Mark Jefferson – nauczyciel fotografii w Akademii Blackwell. Był także sławnym fotografem w latach 90. Jest podziwiany przez swoich uczniów, włączając w to także Max. Biografia Wydarzenia sprzed gry Mark Jefferson urodził się i wychowywał w Arcadia Bay w stanie Oregon. Później wyprowadził się z dala od Arcadii i skierował się w stronę większych miast by rozwijać swoją karierę fotografa. Znalazł sobie dobrze płatną pracę, wykonując zlecenia na różne zdjęcia dla znanych magazynów w 1990. Jego fotografie zostały umieszczone w wielu książkach. Jest także autorem kilku książek. Od 5 listopada do 9 grudnia 2009 roku jego prace wisiały w Bean Hip Cafe w Arcadia Bay. Prawdopodobnie w 2013 roku wrócił do rodzinnego miasta, żeby przejąć posadę nauczyciela w Akademii Blackwell. Uczniowie zainteresowani pracą fotografa tacy jak Max Caulfield, Stella Hill czy Victoria Chase uczący się w jego klasie mają okazję go poznać.218x218px|thumb|left|Zdjęcia autorstwa Marka Jeffersona na okładkach magazynów Akademia Blackwell wywiesiła kolekcję jego prac na terenie kampusu. W trakcie pierwszego tygodnia pracy jego uczniowie pozowali do zdjęć. 23 września 2013 roku Jefferson ogłosił konkurs pt. "Zwyczajny Bohater". Zadanie wiązało się ze zrobieniem fotografii i przesłanie jej jako praca konkursowa. Nagrodą miała być wycieczka do San Francisco i odwiedzenie De Young Muzeum. W Epizodzie Czwartym Jefferson ogłasza, że zwycięzcą zostaje Victoria Chase. Epizod 1 "Poczwarka" Jefferson próbuje zachęcić uczniów do wzięcia udziału w konkursie "Zwyczajni bohaterowie". Max próbuje się wykręcić, lecz nauczyciel powtarza jej, że dziewczyna ma talent, potrzebuje tylko odwagi, by dzielić się swoją twórczością ze światem. Max jest w stanie cofnąć czas kilkakrotnie i zaimponować swojemu mentorowi, zwłaszcza "kradnąc" odpowiedź Victorii odnośnie dagerotypii i cytując Johna Lennon'a. Rozglądając się po sali lekcyjnej, możemy dostrzec zdjęcie, które Mark Jefferson zrobił grupie swoich uczniów na początku semestru, jak również jego fotografie umieszczone na okładkach magazynów o modzie. Max zauważa też drogi sprzęt fotograficzny oraz liczne książki o sztuce i fotografii. Podczas rozmowy ze Stellą, na trawniku przed szkołą Max słyszy plotkę, jakoby nauczyciel pozostawał w relacji seksualnej z Rachel Amber, przed jej zaginięciem. Gdy pod koniec epizodu zaczyna padać śnieg, ukazany jest pan Jefferson podczas pracy na swoim laptopie w pustej już sali lekcyjnej, zauważa nietypowe zjawisko atmosferyczne i powoli przygląda mu się przez okno. Epizod 2 "Nie ma czasu" Widać jak Mark Jefferson rozmawia z Kate Marsh o jej problemach. Zdołowana nastolatka prosi go o pomoc, lecz mężczyzna bagatelizuje jej obawy, wskutek czego rozgoryczona Kate wychodzi z budynku. Jego brak wrażliwości prawdopodobnie przyczynia się do późniejszej próby samobójczej Kate. Kiedy Max porównuje Kate do Rachel Amber, Jefferson zaznacza, że Rachel w ogóle nie przypominała Kate. Po czym zapewnia bohaterkę, że chociaż jemu również brakuje Rachel, to Max powinna skupić się na własnych problemach i szybko zmienia temat. Gdy Max próbuje wyciągnąć więcej z rozmowy, mężczyzna oddala się, by odebrać telefon. Chwilę później wraca do klasy i zaczyna wywód o czarno-białej fotografii, jednak zajęcia zostają przerwane, w związku z dramatycznym zajściem w żeńskim akademiku. Po incydencie z Kate, Mark jest również obecny podczas rozmowy w gabinecie dyrektora, wtedy Max może obarczyć go winą za to wydarzenie. Jeśli tak postąpi, dyrektor Wells upomni Jeffersona, iż ten powinien być bardziej wyczulony na problemy swoich uczniów oraz zwolni go z koordynowania konkursu "Zwyczajni Bohaterowie". Natomiast jeśli Max obarczy winą Nathana lub Davida, Jeffersona nie spotkają żadne konsekwencje. W końcówce epizodu widać kłótnię między dyrektorem Wellsem, a Jeffersonem na szkolnym parkingu, po której ten drugi pośpiesznie odjeżdża. Epizod 3 "Teoria chaosu" Jeżeli w poprzednim epizodzie Max obarczyła Jeffersona winą za sytuację Kate, zostaje on zawieszony, a w internecie pojawia się strona stworzona przez jego uczniów, na której wyrażają swój sprzeciw wobec decyzji dyrektora i próbują wesprzeć nauczyciela. Swój komentarz umieszcza tam min. Victoria Chase, twierdząc, że „Mark Jefferson był "głównym powodem dla którego wybrała Blackwell Academy”. Max i Chloe ukradkiem podsłuchują rozmowę Jeffersona z Victorią, wynika z niej, że nauczyciel przejrzał jej portfolio i próbuje pomóc uczennicy, dzieląc się wskazówkami. Dziewczyna jawnie go kokietuje, a następnie, używa szantażu, by wymusić wybranie jej zdjęcia na konkurs „Zwyczajni Bohaterowie”. Jefferson stanowczo odrzuca jej zaloty i zbulwersowany zachowaniem uczennicy, radzi jej wrócić do akademika. Epizod 4 "Ciemnia" Max i Chloe udają się do pokoju Nathana, by znaleźć dowody, iż jest on zamieszany w zniknięcie Rachel Amber i odurzenie Kate Marsh. Przemierzając szkolny kampus spotykają Jeffersona, który wdaje się z nimi w krótką pogawędkę. Rozmowa przebiega w miłej atmosferze, nauczyciel nawet wyraża swoje zdziwienie, że tak fajna osoba jak Chloe nie uczy się w Blackwell. Później Chloe mówi do Max, że Mark jest „całkiem niezły jak na nauczyciela” i droczy się z przyjaciółką, że przez to, że wyrzucono ją ze szkoły Max ma go całego dla siebie. Jefferson zjawia się chwilę po rozmowie Max z Victorią w strefie dla VIP-ów na Przyjęciu z okazji Końca Świata, nauczyciel chwilę rozmawia z nią i Chloe i wyraża żal, że Maxine nie wzięła nawet udziału w konkursie. Wydaje się zadowolony z tego, że Max jest na imprezie i nie nabiera podejrzeń nawet gdy dziewczyna spyta go o Nathana. Niedługo potem Mark Jefferson wychodzi na scenę, by wygłosić przemowę i podać nazwisko zwycięzcy konkursu „Zwyczajni bohaterowie” – jest nim Victoria Chase. Po otrzymaniu sms-a od Nathana, Max i Chloe szybko ruszają na wysypisko, by nie dopuścić do zabrania zwłok Rachel. Kiedy dziewczyny ponownie odkopują ciało, Max przestrzega przyjaciółkę, by ta była ciszej. Ktoś zachodzi ją od tyłu - to Mark Jefferson, wstrzykuje Max narkotyk, a Chloe zabija na miejscu strzałem w głowę. Z uwagi na odurzenie, Max nie jest w stanie cofnąć czasu i uratować Chloe. W tym momencie staje się jasne, że Jefferson jest czarnym charakterem, zamieszanym w zaginięcie i śmierć Rachel Amber i prawdopodobnie współpracującym z Nathanem i rodziną Prescott’ów. Epizod 5 "Polaryzacja" Charakterystyka Osobowość Mark Jefferson jest wyluzowanym nauczycielem, który próbuje nauczać swoją klasę poprzez używanie humoru i slangu młodzieżowego podczas swoich lekcji. Próbuje przekonać swoich uczniów, że wierzy, iż są naturalnie uzdolnieni. Żeńska część klasy taka jak Max Caulfield, Victoria Chase i Stella Hill darzą go szacunkiem i zaufaniem. Dodatkowo uczennice rozpuściły plotkę o mniemanym związku jego z Rachel Amber. Jednakże Jefferson nie jest świadomy lub niezbyt przejmuje się faktem, że jest adorowany przez jego klasę lub inne dziewczyny wewnątrz Akademii Blackwell. Okazuje się jednak, że kryje pod powłoką znacznie gorszą osobę, niż się to wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka. Umiejętności 296x296px|thumb|right|Prace Jeffersona na terenie kampusu Mark Jefferson jest twórczym fotografem, który rozwinął swój talent na przestrzeni lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Z powodu swojej kariery jest autorytetem wielu uczniów. Jego fotografie to w większości zdjęcia czarno białe jak i kolorowe. Najczęściej wybiera tematy starszych i młodszych kobiet w statycznych i dynamicznych pozach. Ciekawostki Nawet jeśli Max odebrała telefon od Kate, w gabinecie dyrektora Jefferson wspomni, że Max nie odbierała telefonów od Kate. W plikach gry możemy znaleźć usuniętą scenę z 3 epizodu, ukazującą segregator Kate i stojącego nad nim Jeffersona, z fioletowym przedmiotem w lewej ręce. W pełni wykończona wersja sceny została pokazana na końcu 4 epizodu. W patchu do gry z 19-01-2016 roku zmieniono Jeffersonowi datę urodzin z 11-04-1967 roku na 11-04-1975 roku odmładzając go w ten sposób o 8 lat. Jest prawdopodobne, że Jefferson lubi muzykę blues i jazz. Znak zodiaku Jeffersona to Baran. Nazwisko Jefferson byc może pochodzi od amerykańskiego kartografa lub nowozelandzkiego gracza w krykieta. Każdy z nich posiadał/a to samo imię i nazwisko - Mark Jefferson. Aparat fotograficzny Jeffersona to zmodyfikowana wersja cyfrowego średnioformatowego aparatu fotograficznego Hasselblad opartego o model DSLR z serii H2D, H3D, H4D lub H5D. Dokładnie taki aparat można znaleźć w "Ciemni". Z mapy Akademii Blackwell wynika iż Jefferson posiada większy gabinet niż dyrektor. Jest to nadzwyczajne biorąc pod uwagę niewielką ilość przestrzeni jak na tak małą szkołę. Dowodzi to faktu jak ważny jest Jefferson dla Akademii Blackwell. Byc może większy pokój był częścią układu pomiędzy nim a szkołą, który go przekonał aby uczył w Blackwell. W epizodzie "Polarized" podczas trwania "koszmaru" Max widzi mapę swojego akademika z czasów kiedy przebywała w nim Rachel Amber. Dziewczyna przebywająca w pokoju 217 nazywała się Kelly Davis. Prawdopodnie jej nazwisko widnieje na jednym z czerwonych segregatorów w "Ciemni". Tablica rejestracyjna jego auta to TPFTHLK - "Top of the Lake". Jest to serial, który opowiada o policjantce prowadzącej sprawę zwiazaną z zaginięciem dziewczyny https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_of_the_Lake Kategoria:Postacie de:Mark Jefferson en:Mark Jefferson es:Mark Jefferson fr:Mark Jefferson pt-br:Mark Jefferson ru:Марк Джефферсон Kategoria:Postacie Męskie Kategoria:Postacie z losem Zależnym od Decyzji